The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to audio streaming.
Many venues, such as restaurants, have multiple televisions displayed for patrons. The displays show content such as sports, news, pay-per-view events, and so forth. When there are multiple video feeds, the venue must decide if all displays should be muted or if one display should have audio while the rest are muted. If the venue decides to have the audio from one video feed audible within the venue, then the venue must choose one at the exclusion of other audio feeds that certain patrons may wish to listen to.